


A Filthy Day

by DallasWinston98



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallasWinston98/pseuds/DallasWinston98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first try at trying to write an orgy smut scene, I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Filthy Day

WARNING: this has extremely graphic content, more graphic than I usually write. I wanted to give this kind of writing a try so this is my first try. If you read beyond this point, it is your fault. If you do read this, I hope you enjoy.

Today wasn't that normal for Dallas, in fact he was currently in a room full of four naked men. Sodapop, Steve, Two-Bit and even Darry stared down at him with deep hunger in their eyes. Dallas felt his blush form on his face when he looked at all their erections, they were all so big.

"Now, Dallas, all we want is to fuck you silly, are you willing to let us?" Darry spoke, his voice urgent.

Dallas sat, dumbfounded that that phrase passed the older Curtis's lips. He looked at all the other men, seeing they were very eager to tear him a new one. Dallas felt excited, he silently wondered what all they would do to him. Could they make him scream in ecstasy or make him whimper like the bitch he was about to become?

"I want to be fucked, now!" Dallas cried, feeling overwhelmingly horny.

Darry smirked devilishly, "good," he muttered and turned to his fellow friends.

"Who get's to fuck his ass first?" Soda asked.

"Who get's to fuck his mouth first?" Steve asked right after Soda.

Darry chuckled, "now calm down, Two-Bit get's to fuck him first and Soda get's to get his mouth first and we'll take turns until we get tired." Darry muttered.

Dallas felt like he was going to explode from being so horny and excited. He wanted someone inside of him, now!

"Please!" Dallas pleaded and Two-Bit walked toward the blond.

Two-Bit laid on his back on the bed, "get naked, slut." Two-Bit demanded, eagerly.

Dallas hurriedly ripped his clothes off, he even heard his jeans slightly rip when he took them off. He was nude now and he crawled back onto the bed, Two-Bit grabbed a nearby bottle of lube. He put some of the liquid on his own dick and some on Dallas' entrance.

"Am I allowed to tease?" Two-Bit asked, looking over at Darry.

"Yes, you may tease him." Darry said and sat back, watching what Two-Bit could do.

Two-Bit put Dallas in the 69 position and Dallas stared straight at the redhead's 8 inch dick. Two-Bit spread Dallas' ass cheeks and attacked his hole. Dallas gasped as he felt Two-Bit's tongue circle his entrance, Dallas moaned loudly. Two-Bit smacked the blond on the ass, Dallas yelped.

"Suck my dick while you're down there." Two-Bit ordered.

Dallas whimpered and grabbed the redhead's erect, throbbing cock into his hand. He licked the tip slowly, circling his tongue and dragging it down the 8 inches. Two-Bit groaned and continued to lick Dallas' hole. Dallas panted and slowly took the dick into his mouth, gagging but forced it down his throat. He bobbed his head up and down, looking at the crowd that was watching. Soda was jerking himself off, nice and slow. Dallas returned his attention to the dick that was shoved down his throat, he moaned softly on Two-Bit's dick. Two-Bit groaned and slid his finger into Dallas' tight little asshole. Dallas flinched slightly but kept sucking the dick in his mouth. Two-Bit thrusted his finger fast as he slid in two more.

"Fuck, Dallas.." Two-Bit grunted as he came heavily into Dallas' mouth.

Cum seeped out of the blond's mouth and Dallas swallowed all he could. He ripped the dick fhis mouth and panted heavily, watching the cum drip down the sore cock. Two-Bit grabbed Dallas and placed him on top of him, beckoning the rest of the gang to join on the bed. Two-Bit turned Dallas so he was looking at the blond's pale back. Dallas prepared himself when Soda placed his tip on his rose red lips.

Two-Bit pulled Dallas up and sat him on his throbbing member, grunting as the blond was impaled. Dallas gasped when the 8 inches pressed directly on his G-spot. Soda took advantage of the moment and shoved his cock into Dallas' hot, wet mouth. Dallas was taken aback by the sudden 7 inches bring jammed down his throat but he took it like a champ. Two-Bit placed his hands on Dallas' hips and fucked the blond, hard. Dallas moaned heavily on Soda's dick as he bobbed his head back and forth, not quite taking the entire cock in. Darry and Steve's weeping erections were begging to be touched so Dallas took hold of them, one in each hand. Darry and Steve both grunted as Dallas rubbed their cocks fast. Steve grabbed Dallas erection and began to rub it slowly, Dallas ripped Soda's cock from his mouth only to scream/growl in pleasure. Soda placed his hands on the back of Dallas' head and forced his dick back into his mouth. Two-Bit fucked Dallas so hard that Dallas couldn't even think straight anymore. All he knew was how to fuck Soda with his mouth and give handies to Steve and Darry. Dallas looked up at Soda, noticing the sly smirk on his face.

Two-Bit suddenly stopped and pulled Dallas off his cock, Soda took his dick from Dallas' sore mouth. Dallas panted heavily as Soda placed Dallas on his hands and knees.

"Hey, Dar. Do you think he could handle two cocks at one time?" Soda asked.

Darry shrugged, "why don't you and Steve figure it out."

Soda crawled underneath Dallas and smirked up at him. Dallas was curious on what they meant as Soda placed his erection in the blondes entrance. Steve mounted the blond from behind and placed his erection as well.

"Okay, Steve, on three.." Soda panted in anticipation.

Soda counted down, it felt as though it was taking forever to the blond.

"Three!" Soda yelled and Steve and Soda plunged their cocks deep into Dallas.

Dallas yelped in surprise and looked up at Darry when the oldest Curtis brother placed his dick at the blond's lips. Steve and Soda moaned madly as they annihilated Dallas' precious asshole. Dallas moaned loudly and screamed in pure ecstasy. Darry forced his erection into Dallas' throat, making the blond gag. Dallas moaned heavily on Darry's dick, loving the two cocks buried within him that slammed his sweet spot over and over again. Two-Bit took hold of Dallas' member and pumped him, fast.

Dallas ripped the cock from his mouth, "oh, fuck! Yes! Yes!" He screamed and took the cock back into his mouth.

Darry grunted and held tightly to Dallas' blond locks. Dallas looked up at Darry, silently beckoning him to cum into his mouth. Darry couldn't hold his load any longer and came hard into Dallas' awaiting mouth. He took his dick from the blond's mouth and the cum seeped out of Dallas' mouth. Steve and Soda couldn't hold themselves back at all and released all over the inside of Dallas, the blond quickly swallowed the cum in his mouth and screamed. He shot his seed all over the bed and Two-Bit's hand.

Steve and Soda panted heavily as they pulled out of the blond, leaving him full of their cum. Steve and Soda moved out of the way when Darry approached Dallas, even Two-Bit backed off. Dallas was confused on why but then he noticed that Darry was 12 inches and he fucked it with his mouth. Dallas chucked to himself but then realized he was about to get destroyed.

The other three watched, knowing they were about to watch Dallas take the fucking of his life. Darry picked Dallas up and pinned him to the wall, the blond's face was pressed against the wall. Darry lifted Dallas' leg and held it up. Darry placed his tip at the blond's entrance and smirked.

"Who's a filthy slut?" Darry asked, lustfully.

"I am!" Dallas moaned.

"Yes, you are.." Darry cooed and slammed into Dallas, hard.

All Dallas saw were stars when he felt the pleasure, he was thankful Darry was holding him up. Darry pulled out and left his tip inside.

"Who loved having big cock inside of them?" Darry teased and softly kissed the blond's neck.

"I did!" Dallas panted, his breath ragged.

"Yes, you did." Darry cooed once again and slammed inside the blond.

"Fuck!" Dallas cried and whimpered as Darry pulled out once more.

"Who wants to get fucked like an animal?" Darry asked, biting down on the blond's earlobe.

"I do! Please!" Dallas begged and Darry chuckled evilly.

"Of course you would, slut." Darry muttered and slammed into Dallas.

"Fuck yes!" Dallas screamed as Darry fucked him hard and deep with absolutely no mercy.

Dallas' icy blue eyes had rolled up and we're looking up, he had his mouth open and his tongue hanging out. All the pleasure of the 12 inch cock inside of him caused him to lose his mind, no thought was going through his head. All he knew was that he was literally getting his mind fucked out of him. Darry relentlessly fucked Dallas' asshole. The blond screeched in pure pleasure as he came, hard.

Darry grunted and came heavily into Dallas' ass, leaving himself buried for a moment. Dallas panted heavily as he leaned against the wall, unable to think of anything at all. Darry pulled out of Dallas and stepped back, the blond collapsed onto the floor, unable to stand on his own. Darry chuckled and picked Dallas up, nicely placing him on the bed.

"Tired?" Darry asked and Dallas slowly blinked, looking at Darry.

Dallas slowly nodded and slowly blinked again.

"Okay, get to sleep." Darry muttered as he went to put his clothes on.

Dallas almost instantly fell asleep, knowing well he would be sore when he woke up.

"Gee, Dar, I think you fucked him so hard he almost became mentally handicapped.." Soda muttered as he put his shirt back on.

Darry chuckled, "that's what I'm known for but he'll be alright."

"You sure?" Soda asked.

"Two-Bit's fine and I fucked him like that last week." Darry muttered.

Soda looked blankly at Darry, "tell me about it sometime." Soda requested.

Darry smiled softly, "will do, Pepsi-Cola." Darry said and ruffled his brother's hair.

And that was the tale of what happened to Dallas Winston on this strange but wonderful day.

A/N: I am so embarrassed that I wrote this, holy shiz. I'm so sorry if this was beyond graphic ;-; I usually don't write like this but I really wanted to see if I could do it.


End file.
